


Missing

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's mom reflects now that Kagome has returned to Inuyasha for good. Written for the LJ At First Tweak Community "Ghost" Challenge Contains spoilers for manga chapter 588.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

I miss her. To know I'll never see my baby again breaks my heart.. I won't be able to comfort her when she's hurt. Share in her joy when she's happy. There are so many things I won't be a part of. Her wedding, her babies... my grandchildren. Will they have the cute puppy ears? I know she will be loved. Inuyasha loves her and cherishes her. I know he will keep her safe and happy. When he brought her back to me after the well disappeared, safe and sound, I knew then he meant it when he said he'd protect her with his life.

Sometimes, I still hear her voice, her laughter. I see her in every schoolgirl on the street. I can feel her in her room, at her desk studying. I sit under the Goshinboku tree and I feel both of them. When the sun and shadows are right, I can see them sitting in the branches. Inuyasha holds her tenderly in his arms and she is loved.

I miss him. I can even see Inuyasha sitting at the table, eating ramen. I remember the times we talked while Kagome was at school. I saw then that he was a sweet boy. He had a hard shell but he had a big and wonderful heart and I knew he was the one for Kagome.

Sometimes, I hear him in the shed, fussing about the dust and the amount of work Jii-Chan had him doing. When I go look, no one is there but Jii-Chan, sleeping. When the wind blows and rattles the well house, I look to see on the off chance it's them, returning from the past.

I miss them. I pray to the kamis that they are living a wonderful life. I know a time will come and we will all be together again but until then, I see the shadows of them, imprinted on my life and my heart.


End file.
